vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Shura
|-|Blood Shura= |-|Blood Buddha= Summary Blood Shura is a protagonist of the manhua, Yin Zhi Shoumuren The Boss of Level 18 "Shura Altar" that was created by Lu You Qi, the 157th Leader of the Grave Keepers, in a sea of blood Tasked to find the Last Grave Keeper's Blood, he appears in Level 18 "Shura Altar" as an Event Boss to desperately find the Last Grave Keeper's Blood before he gets slain by the Tomb Raiders Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Blood Shura Origin: Yin Zhi Shoumuren Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 17 Years Old Classification: Boss of Level 18 "Shura Altar" of Pan Gu's Tomb Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Absorption, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration, Statistics Amplification, Transformation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Scales to Xiao Si Ta Ya who made a hole on a Pyramid, the start of his event before he arrived created a thunderstorm, his Blood Beam that went to the sky parted the clouds when he transformed, invoked thunder around his Blood Prison Pan Long, and the thunderstorm was still around the surrounding even after his defeat) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Kept up with Lu Shu Yin when he increased his reflexes by 10 times when he was new to the game) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Stronger than Laoxia who could survive a hit that made a small crater, survived an explosion that should equal to this explosion, and survived another explosion) Stamina: High (Fought hordes of players that were besieging his Tomb) Range: Tens of meters to hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Blood Spear Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: His Summons will disintegrate if he is incapacitated, his regeneration can be halted if he were to be poisoned from the inside, and he can't feel pain Feats: Show * Attack Potency - Stronger than Tai who could damage the ground * Attack Potency - Stronger than the Small Demonic Guardians that can get out of stone pillars * Attack Potency - Swung at a Player who broke through a stone pillar when they went flying Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blood Manipulation: : Sea of Blood: Spreads blood around the surrounding which will be more effective when near a location with a huge amount of water : Blood Anglerfish: Creates an Anglerfish made out of blood : Blood Spikes: Creates countless Spikes made out of blood : Buddha The Blood Lotus: Curse his opponent with the Blood Lotus, creating a mark in the shape of a Lotus outlined with the Color of Red on top of the opponent's head. Within 80 seconds, the Blood Lotus will enter the opponent's blood then will bloom after 80 seconds has passed, having the blood of the opponent explode : Buddha Blood Prison Pan Long: Creates a Dragon made out of blood spiraling around the sky, making those with a big body be lifted in the sky while the others will be shredded by the waves created by the Dragon : Buddha Blood Prison Pan Long "Zhu Long Bombardment": Makes the Dragon reach the highest point, preparing for its true attack. He will then move his hand to the position of the target for the Dragon to attack, attacking the opponent countless times : Blood Surf: Surfs on the Sea of Blood : Blood Armor: Creates armor made out of blood : Blood Helmet: Creates a helmet made out of blood : Death Ocean Mosquito: Creates countless Death Ocean Mosquito made out of blood Cloth Manipulation: : Blood Armor: Creates armor made out of blood : Blood Helmet: Creates a helmet made out of blood Electricity Manipulation: Can apply the properties of electricity unto his attacks Pain Manipulation: : Pain Limiter Releaser: Removes the limit that decides how much the players can tolerate, in which the system lets them tolerate 1/1000th of the pain that they can take Absorption: : Death Ocean Mosquito: The Mosquitoes can drain the strength of anyone dead and it can be used to regenerate and strengthen his body Enhanced Senses: Can identify a person's blood by tasting it and can smell multiple people's blood Regeneration: Uses the Blood and Mosquitoes around to regenerate, although it's a passive ability so he can't control it Statistics Amplification: : Shen Ling Form: Can increase the health of the Wielder and those around them Transformation: : Blood Buddha: After his helmet is the only one left out of his body, he will spiral around with it, creating a Blood Beam that will go towards the sky, in which the Blood Buddha is revealed : Shen Ling Form: The Shen Ling Form of him is that of a Jacket Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yin Zhi Shoumuren Category:Manhua Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Blood Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pain Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users